Vulnerable
by snakepit
Summary: "I'd do anything for you, Zia, even if it cost my life." [No spoilers. Fluff. Oneshot. KidZia/ZiaKid.]


Pairing; Kid x Zia  
Game; Bastion  
Summary; _"I'd do anything for you, Zia, even if it cost my life." _  
Disclaimer; I don't claim to own anything; everything belongs to Supergiant.  
*QAN; I know this won't really get many views or anything, but I really had an itch to write one for Bastion. I also really like everyone else's fics, but I've always wanted to see one in first person; without Rucks narrating, you know? Anyway; enjoy, anyone who does come around to read this. C:  
I also know that the Kid's name isn't really, you know, _Kid_ – but let's just not be literal about it.

.*+*+*.

Vulnerable  
_Kid's POV;_

It seems everything around the Bastion was breaking and snapping; even my Breaker's Bow had snapped and had to be repaired. Immediately, in my opinion – considering it's what I'm most skilled at. And when I say I'm most skilled at it, I mean I'm skilled in fighting… not consoling.

But this is what my objective of the day had come to; consoling Zia because her harp strings had snapped right in the middle. I had hardly ever spoken to her since I've brought her back here because, well… I don't much talk to anyone, but speaking to her was the most difficult thing. It wasn't because I was shy – or maybe it was… maybe I just didn't like to talk.

"I'm sorry, Kid," she whimpers out between a sob. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

I feel like a real jackass by this point because all I've done is stare at her, I haven't said a word or made any attempt in making her feel better. I snap out of that though and shake my head, offering her a soft smile.

I extend my hand towards her broken harp and she hands it to me with trembling hands. Observing it closer, it's not that hard to fix. I think I could make a run out into the Wilds and bring back some string – no problem.

"I can fix it," I muster the courage to tell her that; but not without my mouth hidden behind my bandana and I think that's why she's staring at me in disbelief. She must be wondering if she heard things, but I smile at her reassuringly.

I'm relieved when she doesn't say another word, but she smiles and the last few tears have fallen from her face and withered away. I give her the instrument back before spinning on my heels and head towards the Skyway. Before I can make it I feel a vicious tug on my wrist. I turn, seeing that it's Zia, with tears back in her eyes.

"Where're you going, I thought you said you'd fix it?"

Now I made her cry, great.

"I have to get string," I tell her reassuringly, faking a thin smile but she doesn't accept it.

"Let's just look around Lost-and-Found?"

I shook my head, there was no string left there. I had used it all for my Breakers Bow. She finally let go of my wrist, only to hang her head and cry silently. Like I said, I have no idea how to console people… so my attempt in consoling Zia is pathetic.

I placed a hand on the top of her head and gently pet her silky hair, but the moment I tried to pull away she was throwing herself into my chest. Now I'm utterly confused, but I go along with it – thinking of how my mother used to care for me. I wrap an arm around her, gently as possible because she looks so fragile right now I think I could break her just by flexing in the slightest.

"Then it's not worth it," she practically wails into my chest. "My _harp_ isn't worth your life!"

I can't help but to smile at that comment, a little bit of humor bubbling in my throat but I wouldn't dare attempt to laugh now. I'm sure she knows that going out there isn't a risk to my life; I'm not that breakable. But still…

"I'd do anything for you, Zia, even if it cost my life." The words hadn't registered right away, but once they did I'm in shock because I wasn't even aware of saying them. I can feel her breath hitch just right before mine does, and we're both frozen in this awkward embrace.

After what feels like hours, I gently tug away and level my bandana under my nose in an attempt to hide the heat radiating off of my face. I'm not supposed to be like this, I'm supposed to be out fighting and restoring the Bastion and now… ugh what is this? My legs are giving out underneath me and even though I can't make eye contact with Zia I can feel her staring right at me.

"Stay here, then." She demands quietly more than asking.

"But –"

"No!" She shakes her head, her arms flailing a bit. "No buts, just stay here." Her voice softens, and I can see the pleading in her glossy eyes. She's lost everyone and now that her harp is broken, she's lost everything.

I sigh through my nose before offering her a soft smile. "Okay."

Vulnerable  
_Zia's POV;_

"Okay." He says quietly and it was the first time I had fully observed his lips in motion. It was like… some sort of spell put over me, seeing him actually interacting with me, talking to me and touching me. I relished in the feeling of his hand in mine now as I dragged him to the small campfire Rucks and I had made earlier. It wasn't lit, but we sat by it anyway.

That's when I noticed Rucks wasn't around… scanning the area I could see his white hair poking out of his tent. He must have been fast asleep, meaning we were alone; if you don't account for our anklegator and Kid's squirt. They were no problem though.

"Are you feeling better?" He mumbles when he talks, and despite his age he sounds like a kid still. A really shy kid – or maybe it's just because of how I feel about him.

"Yeah," I offered him a smile. "Thanks."

He smiled a bit before looking away from me, and now I wanted nothing but to close the distance between us. I've lost everything; I have nothing to lose and yet I still can't just… spit out how I feel. I can't get close but I'm already too close. If I lost him and Rucks I wouldn't have any reason to live anymore… I'd have no one to sing for anymore.

The thought brings a twinge of pain to my heart, but nothing noticeable while Kid is adjusting and lying on his back now. I'm still seated on the log, the same one he's using as a pillow. It's absolutely ridiculous how he can make anything look comfortable.

"Hey," I almost whisper the word and I'm thankful he hears me because my heart is racing and I'm not sure I could go through with this if he didn't acknowledge me. He hums some sort of noticed noise and looks at me. "Have you ever… been in love?"

He looks away and I'm panicking on the inside that maybe I've struck a chord but he smiles, a small and fragile looking smile before shaking his head.

"Do you want to be in love?" _What?_ What am I saying?

He shrugs, still looking away from me. I'm not given much to work with, so I turn away from him as well and drop the conversation entirely. Now it's just quiet, the wind is blowing at a constant level and Kid's squirt is chirping quietly as it's dancing around the buildings. Kid's breathing is all that I can hear now, though; his soft breathing and that glimmer in his eyes as he's staring up at the sky.

"What about you?" I watch his lips move again, thankfully he doesn't look towards me or else I think I'd melt.

The words don't register right away, but when they do I'm scavenging my mind for an excuse, an idea of why I shouldn't admit… but maybe I should. What have I to lose?

"I think so," I mumble. A part of me hoped he hadn't heard it but I knew he did when he looked up at me.

"You think you're in love?"

I nodded. He sat up and I finally looked to him. His brows had furrowed a bit and his head was tilted a bit to the side, as if he were asking 'who?', or 'why?' – I couldn't quite tell which question he was asking though.

"Zulf?" There's a sour expression on his face when he asks such a question. I didn't hesitate to shake my head, not wanting to worry him about something like that. The sourness didn't end there, because his lips twisted a bit more and his wide eyes squinted. "R-Rucks?"

Oh Gods – _what_? "No," I can't help but to giggle at his expression.

Then it registers, to him, I think. His narrowed eyes go wide again and a small "o" forms on his lips before he sinks back to the ground. It's like nothing happened, and I feel like my effort has gone fruitless, but like I said – what do I have to lose?

Vulnerable  
_Kid's POV;_

"R-Rucks?" I ask. The name suddenly feels strange coming from my tongue but it could be because I'm imagining Zia in love with Rucks… and that's just strange.

"No!" She states with a few giggles following behind.

It hits me about there, and I don't know what else to say. I want to say '_me?_' but it's like my tongue turned into cement and I just couldn't allow myself to break past this barrier. I don't believe she loves _me_ but I can't bring myself to ask her.

I lie back down and fold my hands underneath my head again. Taking a chance, I glance over to her but she's already lost in thought and staring at the ground.

No, I don't believe that for a minute – a second.

I try not to, but the thought is bouncing around in my head now. It's on the tip of my tongue, my curious little tongue that I just can't, I can't say it! I can't ask her that.

"What are you doing?" She's lifting me a bit and it doesn't take much for her to lift my head and set it on her folded lap. I hadn't even heard her shifting, but I have to admit I'm much grateful for the change of pillows.

My question is unheard and I can't make another attempt at speaking with my tight throat. Her fingers are wondering through my hair now and she's hunched over, her face is so close to mine and I'm pretty sure our noses are brushing against one another. I can't tell though, I'm more focused on my heart pounding against my chest plate.

Her quiet laugh breaks my attention and I realize I'm purring at this, the feeling and sensation of her fingers in my hair. It feels… good, it feels relaxing, and even if I'm staring right at her throat and her upside down face, it's much better than the sky.

And her, pressing her lips against mine feels better than any bottle I've ever drank from; regardless of the essence. I've never felt the warmth of someone else before; not since my mother died, and this is so much different.

I'm still at shock, I'm barely keeping up with everything that's happening but I'm relieved when my body has taken its natural instinct to shape my lips against hers. My hands – I can't seem to keep them locked beside my head and they're already matted into her hair that's curtaining around my face.

The air smells like her, a soft scent of green apples, a bit of a soapy smell and a hint of fresh soil. I'd never realized how intoxicating she was until now, now that she was whimpering into our kiss; I never realized how vulnerable I can get until now and all I knew is I didn't want this to stop. I didn't want her warmth to go away.

Even if it meant being vulnerable, I'll be weak – for her.


End file.
